Wanted for Life
by Mrs Turtle
Summary: This is what happens when a Scarran tries to dominate the most dominant villain in the universe.


A/N: I've had the idea of Scorpius and Furlow meeting for a while, and I needed to write it to get it out of my head. Unfortunately I haven't gotten a chance to read through the comic series (either the direct Farscape spinoff or the ones following Scorpius) so I don't know exactly where he'd be, but I'd like to think Chriton wouldn't feel comfortable having him on the loose, hence the bounty.

"It is sometimes necessary to play the fool to avoid being deceived by cunning men."- François de la Rochefoucauld

* * *

In the outermost regions of uncharted space, there spun a small, dry planet. Standing on this planet, mixed in with the waspy bushes and thin trees, there was a lonely garage. Inside this garage, Scorpius stood next to his small ship while Furlow's plump figure lay on a creeper underneath it.

"Ya know you're not much for conversation, it's kinda rude," Furlow said, peeking out from her workstation. "Don't think that glare is gonna work on me, I've seen a scarier stinkeye on a toddler."

"Is there anything I _can _do to shut you up?" Scorpius asked in a polite tone, leaning forward over the working woman, "Maybe a bar of soap in your mouth?"

"Tempting," She smiled, continuing her work underneath the small ship. "I might wave my fee if we ended up in the shower together."

He wrinkled his nose and leaned back, "If you promise to use the facilities beforehand I may consider it."

"Hey!" She snapped, "What ya smell is what ya get."

"An unfortunate fact," He said, resting his arm on his ship.

"Bah," She rolled out and stood, "A shower ain't worth the cash."

"Good," He said tightly, "I don't feel like selling myself tall today."

"Ya might not have gotten the chance anyways," She said, tapping the wing, "Your hyperdrive is shot, and I don't have a replacement for this old of a model."

"This cannot be fixed?" He asked, feigning shock, "I thought you could fix anything."

"Not if you've been workin' it too hard!" She exclaimed, "This has a giant crack on the backside."

Scorpius loomed over the short woman and said quietly, "And you'll have worse if you don't have it fixed soon."

"Grumpy," Furlow said, unfazed, "Being a wanted man probably has you all worked up. Maybe I should just turn you in for Chriton's bounty, put you out of your misery."

Before Scorpius could respond, the giant garage door to the shop swung open, revealing a female, ruling-class Scarran. Scorpius quickly turned away, slipping behind his ship as Furlow greeted her new customer.

"Finally, someone with money," Furlow said, eyeing the old, beat up ship a group of working-class Scarrans were dragging in, "You do have money, right?"

"I am Captain Esberra," The Scarran hissed, "Money is not an issue. There is something wrong with the directional unit on this ship."

"Put it against the wall," Furlow said, cocking her head in the opposite direction of Scorpius's ship, "It sounds like you just need the chip in your motor tweeked."

"Just fix it," She jeered as her entorage finished dragging in the ship. The Captain stalked off and started growling at her servants in their native tongue, while Furlow scurried over to her tool box near Scorpius's ship.

"A new hyperdrive just rolled in," She whispered as she peeked around his ship, "Unfortunately for you it's attached to money."

Scorpius shot a glance over his ship, towards the Scarran, "Help me and I will fetch you something far more valuable than my bounty."

"Define help," She said warily, raising an eyebrow, "I suppose you mean decoy."

"You've been worse," He responded. She rolled her eyes, picked up her tool box, and headed back towards the Captain's ship. The servants sat along a far wall, waiting paitently.

"Captain," Furlow hailed Esberra as she approached, "Where are you stationed?"

"That is no concern of yours," Esberra replied.

"Fair enough," Furlow said, stepping inside the spacious ship, "I wouldn't want to burden you."

"What burden?" Esberra asked as she followed the mechanic in.

"Well, I've got a prisoner that your partners at the Peacekeeper base might be interested in." Furlow opened the dashboard of the ship, exposing colorful wires.

"I did not approve of that alliance," She growled.

"Understandable," Furlow said, starting to probe at the wires, "No worries. I'll just collect his bounty when the next Peacekeeper ship comes in."

"Bounty?" Esberra said, stepping closer.

"Well, he _is _a wanted man," She looked over her shoulder at the Scarran.

"Go on." Esbarra stepped right next to the mechanic.

"All you have to do is deliver him," She said, looking back at the dashboard, "For a price, of course."

"How do I know he's worth anything?" Esberra asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Furlow asked lightly.

"Present him," The Scarran said, "And I will determine that myself."

"Wait here," Furlow said, hustling out of the ship and returning a moment later with Scorpius, thick rope tyed his hands behind him. Esberra hissed in recognition as Scorpius lowered his head.

"You present yourself?" Esberra asked, "I expected more of a fight from you."

"Call it intrigue," Scorpius said calmly, keeping his head down.

"I call it early retirement," Esberra said, clicking her tongue.

"Don't forget my finders fee," Furlow chimed.

"You will be paid when you have fixed my ship," Esberra said, turning to her control panel and punching in some numbers, finally bringing up his information. She then turned back to Scorpius, "They undervalue your danger."

"You find me a threat?" Scopius said calmly, finally looking up.

"As a rule half-breeds _are _a threat," Esberra said, "Especially when they kill their caretakers."

"I may have underestimated your intelligence," Scorpius said smoothly.

"Well," Furlow interjected, distracting Esberra from the insult, "I should get started on my work. Where do you want him?"

"He will be staying within my line of sight until I hand him over to the Peacekeepers," Esberra said, watching Scorpius as he slowly walked away from the control panel.

"You will remain in eye contact," Scorpius said, stopping and turning to look her in the face, "I will not tolerate a wandering eye."

In two large strides Esberra closed the gap between them and backhanded Scorpius, sending him to the floor. She then turned to a wide-eyed Furlow, "Leave us."

Furlow nodded and shuffled out of the ship, closing the door behind her. Esberra stood behind Scorpius and grabbed his bonds, lifting him to his feet. She let go of him but remained behind him.

She growled in his ear, "Filthy half-breed, I should have you castrated." Unfortunately, Scorpius's subtlety mixed with her arrogance and proximity didn't allow her to notice him slip his hands out of the loose rope.

"That would be a shame," Scorpius said, fixing a special knot Furlow had tied in the rope, "You haven't even seen what I can do."

"What makes you think you have anything I want?" She hissed.

"That was not an offer," Scorpius said, and in one swift move he hooked his leg behind hers, then elbowed her in her temple. She reeled back, and there was a loud crack as her head hit the floor, knocking her into unconsciousness. He kicked her onto her belly and quickly slipped the make-shift noose around her neck.

Esberra hissed and sputtered as she regained consciousness, but her struggling was useless. Scorpius was kneeling on the back of her knees, pulling on the rope around her neck to keep her from speaking. With his free hand, he ripped at the Scarran's clothes and exposed her scaly womanhood. He then pulled off his own covering, revealing a thick eight inches.

He shifted his weight on her legs and gave a great tug on the rope before entering her; and he groaned as her heat encompassed him. He pulled back slightly, then thrust in and started a steady rhythm. With his usual steadiness, Scorpius made sure push quicker that the last, and Esberra's breath seemed to match his vigour.

She gave one long gasp before lack of oxygen took her. Scorpius could feel her death throws around him, and with one final assault he released life into a now dead husk.

He continued to kneel while he pulled out and covered himself while he reviewed his work.

"While I'm down here," He said casually, placing his hands on either side of her head, then snapped her neck.

Scorpius then stood, grabbing the rope around her neck, and dragged her outside the ship. He dropped the rope and the attached body in front of Furlow at her workbench.

"Her servants will try to get her back to base," He said, "May I suggest raiding their computers."

"Not to mention extra parts," Furlow responded nonchalantly. "If I switch out the part you need, they wouldn't make it back."

"Then there would be nothing to link them to your shop."

"I've been thinking," She said, nodding towards Esberra's body, "That should add a hefty sum to your bounty."

Scorpius sighed, "You couldn't contain me."

She lifted an extra rope on her workbench, "What if I ask nicely."


End file.
